Punished
by ellepha
Summary: toby does something stupid, slash


dont own anything

* * *

Punished

I watched Oz walk towards me wearily. He was getting fed up with the whole hiding thing and at times like this I almost believed that he was the mind reader and not me. Reaching out he caught my wrest and yanked me towards him. I stumbled into his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist as he leaned into me, his mouth even with my ear.

"Did you really think that I would let you get away with this, Toby?" he whispered, rising the hair on the back of my neck and making me half-hard. He was going to torture me with pleasure. I shivered in anticipation as the hand holding my wrest, released it only to reach down and ghost over a very sensitive area. I moaned, my legs going out from underneath me. I would have fallen if his other arm hadn't caught me. I was fully erect now, but I wasn't going to fight Oz, not tonight, not after the scare I had given him. I dropped my forehead onto his shoulder, my hands bunching the fabric of his shirt, as I gripped it to keep myself upright.

"Bedroom, Toby," he urged at the same time as he pushed me backward using his legs and body. I obeyed walking backward, trusting that Oz wouldn't let me run into anything. I wasn't going to use my gift right now, not during this. That didn't really matter though, whenever Oz touched me like this, did this to me, I had difficulty concentrating on that part of myself anyway. My breathing was uneven against Oz's shoulder has he continued to work me expertly.

"Are you enjoying this?" his whispers made me whimper in want. He knew how turned on I got when he whispered like that. Low, sexy, husky, and dangerous. I fell over the edge of the bed onto my back as Oz released me. He didn't follow me down. My hands had fallen above my head, my arms stretched up. This pulled my tight, black t-shirt up, exposing a slim stretch of stomach. Oz noticed and placing his hands on the top of my thighs, he bent over, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. Gently brushing over my skin. Light touches drove me to that edge without letting me go over it. I arched up, crying out for more as he went from quick licks to light strokes of his fingers. He pushed up underneath my shirt, taking it off with a quick yank. Tossing my shirt to the floor he straddled my hips and grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands effectively trapping me. I tensed for a split second before relaxing into his grip. He didn't do anything though until I was completely relaxed underneath of him. Once I was he leaned down and bit down on my collarbone, marking me as his.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll mark you where people can see it, Toby," It wasn't an idle threat either, and he wasn't saying it because I was scared of being outted, but because he knew I didn't want _Roy_ to ask questions. I moaned in response as he moved on to marking my shoulder. He shifted so that he wasn't pinning my legs anymore, only to move his body in between them. I opened for him and as soon as he was between my thighs he shifted his body again, pinning me once more.

"Leave your arms where they are Toby. No touching," Oz murmured, looking up at me from where he was playing with my nipples. I nodded unable to speak and he released my wrists. His hand made its way down my left arm, side, and the outside of my thigh. It crossed to the inside by going over my knee. I gasped the first time his fingers lightly brushed my dick. His hand disappeared for a moment, when it came back it was holding something. I realized that it was a cock ring when he slid it to my base and locked it tight. I writhed trying to move, unthinkingly bringing my hands down to grab onto his shoulders.

"That's too bad Toby. Now I'm going to have to handcuff you as well," Oz had my wrists trapped in a flash and a second later I felt something cold and metallic against my wrist. A snap signified that the handcuffs were closed and that I was trapped. For a split second fear coursed through me, but it passed fairly quickly. I trusted Oz. When he had pinned my hands he had moved me fully onto the bed, but he hadn't stopped pinning my legs for one second of that time. One hand and his mouth returned to torturing my hard nipples. His other hand descended down in between my legs, to that most secret spot all males have. A lubed finger circled my entrance tantalizingly.

"Please, please, please," I moaned in pleasure, trying to get him inside of me by bucking my hips onto his finger. It disappeared and as soon as I stilled it returned to teasing me. I screamed in pleasure as he finally, finally, pushed past my tight ring of muscles to be inside. He very slowly moved his finger in and out. He turned it circles searching for my prostate. I screamed for a good 5 seconds when he found it. He slipped a second finger in, scissoring and stretching me. Making sure that he finally entered me I wouldn't get hurt. He slid a third finger in and continued with his work. Occasionally he would brush my sweet spot and send my mind spinning in circles. When he finally pulled his fingers out I whimpered in protest, straining against the cuffs. He grabbed both of my legs, wrapping them around his waist as he rose to be over top of me. I could feel his erection pressed against me. He slicked himself quickly with lube before letting his hands drop to either side of my head to support both of us before sliding into me smoothly. He didn't waste time teasing me now just started thrusting, hard and fast. Reaching down he tugged the ring off my cock and whispered in my ear, "Come for me, baby."

I did. My orgasm tore through me and then I could feel as the clenching of my muscles around him made him spill his own heat into me as he came as well. After he had released me and cleaned both of us up he kissed my forehead.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Toby. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," I heard him say softly into my ear before I fell asleep, curled up in his arms.

* * *

reviews feed the muse


End file.
